


When You Move

by hops



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/pseuds/hops
Summary: Barry has been thinking about Magnus for a long time. Lup wants to help. Or cause trouble.(Maybe both.)





	When You Move

**Author's Note:**

> the great WIP finishing of 2019 continues 
> 
> i didn't edit this, ur just gonna have to whack it to my typos
> 
> title is from hozier, natch

With Magnus snoring beside him, Barry feels Lup’s hand slide up his back, warm through his thin shirt. He shifts, becomes aware of her hips pressed to him. His stomach turns with a sharp pang. Lucretia left not long ago; she had to be at the Bureau for Angus’s arrival home from school first thing tomorrow morning. And being with Lucretia, too, the four of them together, it’s always so good. He cherishes the privilege to touch her, to watch his wife touch her. To have a glimpse into what Lucretia and Magnus are like alone. 

Both of them are so  _ much _ . He thought about them, just the two of them, the two of them with Lup, the two of them with  _ him,  _ so much more than he could admit to even himself. He couldn’t help himself. And now, with all of them together so fresh in his mind, he can barely stand it. He wants to lean against Magnus’s bare back and feel his breathing, take in the smell of him and the warmth of his skin. He can’t take his eyes from Magnus’s shoulders and the muscle molded beneath. The desire to reach out and trace the scars there is all-encompassing. 

And Lup knows, of course. He can feel her smile against the back of his neck. She places a tiny kiss by the back of his ear and giggles softly. As she does, his eyes fall shut, his head angled slightly back, and she kisses his neck. 

“What’s on your mind, babe?” Lup whispers. He shivers hard as her hot breath brushes over his earlobe. 

He flinches back against her and he presses back against her crotch for a moment. All his words get stuck in his throat. 

“Ha, that’s what I thought.” 

Her hand slips down over his side and smooths over the soft surface of his belly. He presses harder back against her and stifles a whine. As she moves under his shirt and plays with the elastic band of his pajama pants, he grasps back onto her leg to stop her. 

“No?” Lup breathes. 

He shifts again and Magnus snores and he feels as if his whole chest might cave in. He’s frozen in place, not wanting to say no, too anxious to say yes. 

Lup nips at his earlobe hard enough to make him grit his teeth. “He’s a heavy sleeper, don’t worry so much.” 

“Lup,” Barry mouths, afraid to make a sound. 

Even without hearing it, she knows. “Yes.” 

“Please.” 

“Yes,” she repeats, barely audible now. 

She moves her hand down his pants, not yet beneath the waistband. She palms him through the thin fabric. 

“Mags?” She kisses Barry’s neck and it takes all his strength not to moan aloud. “Why didn’t you say so?” 

Barry shakes his head. Magnus touching Lucretia, Magnus watching as Barry touched Lucretia, as he  _ fucked  _ Lucretia… it was more than enough. Too much, almost, the stimulation close to frying every circuit of his senses. 

“You could,” she mouths, the words barely on her breath. “I know he wants you.” 

“Please,” Barry manages to exhale. 

“Magnus, touching you? I wouldn’t mind seeing that, hmm?” 

Barry moans sharply and the noise rouses Magnus for just a second from his deep sleep. He pushes back into Lup with his heart hammering, praying that Magnus doesn’t wake up. 

“Careful.” 

“Lup.” 

He jams his tongue against the roof of his mouth as she tests his limits, tightens her grip on his erection to draw a reaction from him. He steels himself and doesn’t make a sound, but his mind runs wild. What would Magnus’s big, rough hands feel like against him, instead of Lup’s slender ones? His stomach falls to his knees just imagining it. And then, Magnus pulling him out of his pants, running up and down the length, and his mouth, fuck, his mouth—

Lup reaches beneath his pants and finds his cock straining between the fabric and his skin. His head lolls into the crook of her shoulder and she takes the chance to suck a hickey on his neck. Her teeth send a sharp spark from her mouth to his dick. 

“Lup,” he moans lightly, his eyes on the rise and fall of Magnus’s back and the tan skin he wants so badly to just reach out and touch. 

“Why do you keep saying my name?” Lup murmurs. “You’re not thinking about me.” 

Barry’s face twists, his mouth falling open. He’s speechless, he can barely breathe, it’s too much and he can feel his heart beating so quickly he’s afraid it may give out entirely. 

“So if you won’t tell me,” Lup whispers, “then I’ll just have to guess?” 

“Lu—” 

“Nuh-uh-uh.” 

Her expectant silence fills him with a lust so demanding that his cock aches and pulses in her hand. 

“Magnus,” Barry mouths. 

“Yes.” 

Magnus snores loudly and shifts, rolling on his back, so close to Barry that he can feel his body heat. For a moment he’s paralyzed, his face flushing bright red with embarrassment, a sharp jolt of adrenaline that goes straight to his crotch. But Magnus settles back into his comfortable pattern of slow breathing, his face peaceful and handsome. Barry can’t help thinking about touching the scar on Magnus’s eyebrow and slowly caressing his cheek. About moving down his bare chest though the hair there, thumbing his nipples and watching as his eyes flutter shut. He wants to touch the solid surface of his abdomen, to take off his boxers and show him, show him all the things he’s wanted to do for as long he could remember. 

“Please, please don’t wake him—” Barry breathes in a rush as she strokes steadily.

“Fuck, you’re so hard,” Lup murmurs into his hair. His cock jumps in her grip. “You’ve got it bad, huh?”

“M— Mag—” 

“What is it? You want to fuck him?” 

His jaw is set so tight that he can’t open his mouth to answer. Of course he’d fuck Magnus if given the chance, but— 

Lup laughs softly, sensually, kissing a line down his back. “No, that’s not it…’ She holds him at the base of his cock and it twitches against his tented pants. As his jaw releases and his mouth falls open, his tongue runs over his dry bottom lip. Lup raises herself back up to see him. “You wanna suck Maggie’s dick?” 

That, that’s too much for him, thinking about Magnus hard for him, the musky smell of him, the sounds he makes just like when Lucretia— when he watched Lucretia’s lips moving over him, her tongue wrapping around the shaft, and Barry laying beside her, thinking about what it would be like if that was his mouth, and Lup on top of him with that wicked smile. He groans aloud, too loud, and for a petrifying moment he thinks he’s woken Magnus, but he hasn’t, thank the gods. 

“So by process of elimination,...” Lup starts, hushed. She strokes his cheek gently with her free hand, making a small, fond noise. “Hmm. You want Magnus to—“ 

Barry’s hand flies to his mouth to stifle the noise that comes out of him before Lup even says it. She lets go of his cock and rests her hand on his thigh.

Barry pants as he sees stars. The ache of his erection is too much, it’s all too much. He turns and presses his forehead to hers with his mouth drawn open and his eyes squeezed shut. 

“Yes, Bear,” she exhales against his parted lips. 

She slowly pushes his pants down his hips and his cock springs up against his belly, causing him to groan as quietly as he can manage. She takes him back into her hand gingerly and thumbs the tip, spreading the bead of precum that had formed there. 

“You want him to fuck you?” Lup whispers, and he makes another stifled noise. She strokes him slow, unbearably slow, pulling little sharp noises from his lungs. As she reaches the tip and guides him down, he feels her knuckles brush against Magnus’s leg and he draws back in a panic, his pulse rocketing, leaving him dizzy. 

Barry holds his breath, his eyes squeezed shut, praying that Magnus’s snoring resumes. But it doesn’t and a horrible pang shoots through his stomach and groin. 

When he opens his eyes, Magnus is barely blinking himself awake, half-asleep and so beautiful, he’s so beautiful and he’s looking at him— and he watches Magnus’s eyes flicker from him to Lup, and then down. And then he smirks. 

Barry feels faint as Magnus chuckles, sleep leaving his voice husky and quiet. “Having all the fun without me? Come on, guys.” 

Barry reels back into Lup’s body with a short breath, convinced he’s dreaming and about to wake up in the dark beside him, never having the chance to have him like he wanted to. It’d been so long and now, now Magnus is there in front of him, a boyish smile spreading across a an older face, now, but he sees him a thousand times before, and just now, only now. 

Lup stops stroking and reaches over Barry to thumb Magnus’s bottom lip and guide him in closer to them. Magnus laughs again as his thigh brushes up against Barry’s dick. Barry cries out, tries to say his name, tries to say  _ anything,  _ but it’s so much that he can barely hold onto his wife behind him and their bed below. And then Magnus’s hand right there on his stomach, big and rough and hot, slowly moving down through his pubic hair. 

Magnus looks up at him with wide, honest eyes, hungry and waiting for permission to touch. 

“You okay, babe?” Lup asks softly as she hooks her leg over his and her foot brushes Magnus’s calf. 

Barry barely manages to nod, looking up at Magnus as he does, their eyes locking for one suspended moment before Magnus’s hand is on him and it’s already too much; he makes a noise that’s more like a sob than anything else and Magnus pulls away. Barry bucks back, cock jumping, but cries out again when Lup runs her tongue up his neck and takes his earlobe between her teeth. Barry’s nearly cross-eyed when Magnus moves his hand up to roll a nipple between two thick fingers. 

As Magnus reaches back down, Barry gasps and tries to reach for Magnus’s wrist to stop him. Magnus stops as Barry’s hand brushes his forearm, his warm skin and hair and and a tattoo of a quill, for Lucretia— and gods, Lucretia, he wants her here too, wants her to watch this. Barry grips onto the firm muscle there, looking down at his erection, aching and untouched, between them. Then, he looks back up at Magnus, brow drawn and lips parted.

“We have plenty of time,” Magnus murmurs. His hand slips from Barry’s grasp as he leans forward and kisses Barry slowly, easily, his teeth catching on Barry’s bottom lip. Magnus takes Barry’s cock back into his hand and strokes once, and that’s all it takes. He cries out, breaking away from their kiss, and he comes in an instant as all the tension inside him snaps at once. He thrusts up into Magnus’s grip and makes a mess of Magnus’s knuckles and his thigh. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck,”  _ Barry pants, hips bucking as his orgasm pulses through him. “Mags, M—” 

“Oh, yes Bear, that’s good,” Lup praises him, kissing down his neck. “I love watching you come for him.” 

Barry whimpers, trying to focus on Magnus’s face— his fond smile, so gorgeous in the soft moonlight of their bedroom— and reaches up, trembling, to brush his hand along Magnus’s jaw. Magnus shivers and chuckles softly before leaning in to kiss Barry once again. As Barry relaxes into the bed, his limbs useless in the exhausted bliss of  _ after,  _ Magnus rolls out of bed instead of asking them to prestidigitate. He cleans up quietly in the attached bathroom. Lup sees him touch his barely-swollen bottom lip as he looks at himself in the mirror. 

When Magnus returns to the foot of the bed, there’s something different about the look on Lup’s face. She waits a moment, then hops up on her knees and crawls to the end of the bed to meet Magnus there. 

“You know, I feel like I always get a li’l slighted on nights like these…” 

_ Is she? No…  _ Magnus blinks for a moment, looking at her there in her lingerie, that playful smirk on her face that she saves just for Lucretia. 

“Down to fix that, or should I defer to my dear Barold when he’s recovered?” 

For a second, Lup blushes, embarrassment creeping in as she realizes maybe her lust got the better of her, maybe that was too much to ask. But then, there’s a clever, familiar glint in his eye, and he grins. 

“I heard you’re good with your mouth,” Lup teases, silently relieved, pushing his chest with one finger. He looks… hungry. “Lucy’s been raving about it when I’m with her. Keeps telling me how much I’m missing.” 

The girls, alone together— they talked about him too? Magnus’s stomach twists as Lup moves her hands down his arms slowly. Beside him, Barry draws a sharp breath. She slips her hands into Magnus’s and they’re delicate compared to his, soft and slender and gentle as they wrap themselves in his big fingers. 

She can’t help but notice how sturdy his hands are. They’re rough and big, and Barry’s hands are perfect, she loves them, she loves him, but Magnus’s hands haven’t… She hasn’t  _ had  _ his hands before, touching, stroking, fucking. She’s just gotten to watch and wonder and listen to Barry and Lucretia moaning under his touch. Maybe she was jealous. Maybe she’s still jealous and she wants to  _ know.  _

Barry swallows hard. He’s still beside them, not sure where to put his hands, not sure where he should look. Magnus guides her back to the bed, smiling, and Barry can’t— he can’t breathe. Is this real? Magnus has never looked at Lup like that before, only in Barry’s dreams, and even then, they always end too soon. He’s been chasing this feeling for so long, and to have them in front of him, to have Lup crawling back onto the bed and Magnus following her…

“Bear?” Lup breathes from the pillows, reaching a hand out to find his arm and pull him closer. Barry moves up to lay beside her and slips his hand beneath the straps and lacy fabric of her bralette. 

“Pretty,” Magnus says with a smile. He hooks his finger under one of the straps and snaps it, causing Lup to cackle and smack his chest. When Magnus tests her patience and does it again, there’s a tiny moan that escapes just before her laugh. 

Magnus lowers himself down on top of Lup to kiss her and Barry can hardly stand it. He buries his face against her shoulder and bites his bottom lip as he listens to the sounds of their mouths, the tiny wet noises as they meet and separate, the way their breathing mixes together, peppered with tiny moans and hums. 

Lup’s gentle hand reaches to cup Barry’s face and tuck him against her arm. The heat of his face against her body tells her he’s blushing, hiding from them. She smiles and opens her eyes to look at Magnus, who looks back with all the eagerness in the world. She nods subtly in Barry’s direction and Magnus grins. 

Magnus slowly raises himself up and strips her easily of her lingerie. He brushes his thumbs over her nipples and finds them hard for him, for  _ them,  _ and he bends down to take one into his mouth. Just beside him, Barry turns to look at him and groans at the sight, so Magnus just sucks harder, and Lup’s back arches off the bed with a satisfied cry. 

And then Magnus’s hands are moving down over her, the soft skin beneath her breasts, then her ribs, and her stomach, and her hip bones. Lup pushes up into his touch until he finally slips down off the end of the bed and wraps both his arms under her thighs to pull her forward. Lup cackles delightedly, eyes bright with the thrill of arousal as Barry follows her back down, still glued to her side. When Magnus looks up at them for a moment, he meets Barry's eyes, and he watches as his blush deepens. Barry tips his chin back up to look at Lup as she lifts her hips towards Magnus impatiently. 

“Hey sweet thing.” Lup grins, but her voice goes soft and fond as she raises her hand to cup his cheek. 

In the same moment Barry leans up to kiss her, Magnus dips down and lets his hot breath splash against the crease of her thigh, and she nearly yelps into Barry’s mouth. As he kisses and sucks on her inner thigh, she melts into a mess of sighs between their lips. Magnus moves up and pauses before pressing a firm kiss to her clit, then spreads her with two fingers. 

Lup laughs,  _ nervous,  _ almost, and that surprises Barry. He’s weak, trembling a little as he reaches out for her breast and thumbs her nipple so lightly for a moment he’s not sure if she can even feel it. The wet trace of Magnus’s mouth still lingers there and Barry can hardly take it. As Lup reaches and yanks Magnus insistently by his hair, Barry rests his forehead on her and lets his mouth hang open and just  _ watches her  _ as she dissolves into incoherence. 

Magnus can’t stop himself now that he’s there with his mouth on her and— and how long has he known Lup? How long have they been in the same orbit but never… he never thought about wanting this in the first place, because it’s complicated, because it’s strange, because they’re friends and— but it doesn’t matter, not now. His tongue moves just a little faster than his mind does, and when she starts to squirm and push her hips up against him, he smirks for just a second before returning to his work. 

Lup can’t keep her hands out of his hair, and then she realizes, just barely clinging to the reality of her husband beside her, that she’s latched onto the softness of his upper arm so tightly that she’s probably hurting him. She turns so her forehead is pressed to his and she thinks to apologize, but she loses her breath entirely and nothing comes out. 

“It’s okay,” Barry whispers, his voice so low that she knows only she can hear. “Is that good?” 

She wants to nod, but then Magnus’s thick finger slides slowly inside her and she feels hot and dizzy in a split second. She squeezes her eyes shut and cries out for him, for  _ Magnus,  _ a name she’s never said that way, a name she wasn’t sure she’d  _ ever  _ say that way. And then he slips another finger in all those thoughts are gone, and she hears herself muttering  _ “More, more, more,”  _ from a distance. All she feels are their hands on her, their mouths on her, and Barry pinching her nipple with a steady pressure that makes her feel as though she could explode in an instant. 

“More?” Barry asks, watching her writhing, trying to ignore his erection back at attention against her hip. When she doesn’t answer, he asks again. “Babe, is this— more?” 

“Yes!” Lup cries as she throws her head back. 

Barry looks down at Magnus and, to his surprise, their eyes meet. Barry's cheeks burn but he can’t look away from him, and Lup’s body, and her hand and his hair and his mouth moving against her. When Magnus looks up with a question in his eyes— permission for a third finger, Barry knows— Barry just nods. 

Magnus grins and slips his hand out for just a moment. When Lup moans and jerks her hips up at the absence, he swirls the tip of his tongue around her clit to satiate her for the moment. Then, he’s poised at her entrance, sliding in so slowly  _ he  _ can hardly stand it, and Lup shudders into the feeling of it. She settles around him and he gently crooks his fingers upwards. 

“Fuck,” Lup moans, delirious in a way Magnus has only seen her a few times before, seeing stars pressed between Lucretia and Barry. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she keeps moaning. Magnus looks up again and sees Barry there, still watching him.

Barry reaches for his own fistful of Magnus's hair without thinking, moving over his scalp and pulling taut to lift his mouth off of Lup. Lup shudders and squirms at the absence of the wet warmth, then whines as he pulls his fingers out. As she looks up to protest, she sees Barry drawing Magnus to him, one hand in his hair and the other on his cheek, and Magnus leaning forward into his touch with a dazed, drunken look. He's wet from nose to chin and all three of them lose their breath.

Barry leans in without hesitation and kisses Magnus hard, tasting his wife all over his face and mouth. A sharp jolt of arousal takes his stomach. Below them, Lup cries in protest, “Magnus!” 

But Magnus doesn't stop. He takes Barry's face into his hands, moves them down as they kiss, teasing Barry's sensitive nipples. And all the while Lup presses her legs against Magnus, making insistent, needy noises, starting to tremble at the sight of them kissing. Barry's eyes meet hers and flutter shut; she makes a strangled noise.

“Alright, alright, hey,” Magnus chuckles, pulling away. He appears deep in thought for a moment before a dangerous idea sparks in his eye. “Barry?” 

Barry leans forward to follow in a haze without thinking. Below them, Lup lets out a breathy laugh that breaks through the tense silence and rouses her husband from his Magnus-induced reverie. 

“Yeah, Mags,” Barry manages to say. Magnus reaches up to thumb his cheek, then his bottom lip, his eyes flicking down hungrily. 

“What do you want me to do?” 

Of all the things Magnus could have said, Barry didn’t expect that. He stares with his mouth agape for a moment, looking between Magnus and Lup’s flushed faces and parted lips. He’s thought about this so many times, what it would be like to have Magnus to share between them, but he’s never thought about calling the shots. Lup meets his gaze and gives a tiny nod through her lusty haze. He’s shy; he’s never felt so shaky, so hot in his life. But this is his chance and he’s never needed anything more. 

“Please,” Barry tries to start, brow upturned. “Fuck me and I can— Lup—” 

The thrill of a grin on Magnus’s mouth melts away all the anxiety of asking. “Thought you’d never ask,” he says, breaking away from Lup to strip off his pants and slip an arm around Barry’s waist. He guides Barry to bend over the edge of the bed where Lup is. “Don’t think we forgot about you, Lula.” 

“How could you?” she jokes back, tilting her hips up for Barry’s desperate mouth. 

Magnus runs a hand up Barry’s spine, then twirls a finger in the sweaty curls at the base of his neck. He chuckles at the shiver that brings to Barry, but Barry can’t help himself. He mutters an incantation to get himself slick, and once he has, Magnus plays with him with one finger. 

He moans directly onto Lup’s clit. She’s so wet, the remnants of Magnus’s mouth still there, and it makes his knees go weak. But Magnus’s arm is there, sturdy and strong, pulling him back against him and holding him up as he presses a finger inside. Barry’s mouth falls open against Lup’s heat; he’s powerless to do much else. 

Lup looks up at Magnus as he adds a second finger. They share a smile as Barry moans for them, both of them, and a thrill rolls through her gut at the sight. She wants both of them, and she  _ has  _ both of them right where she wants them: Magnus fucking Barry from behind, Barry fucking her with his mouth. The sheer rightness of it makes her feel like she could come then and there with his tongue on her. But not yet, not until… 

Barry looks up at her, pupils blown, eyes begging, and she cups his face in her hand. She moves back up the bed so he can lean forward, put more weight on his arms, because Magnus has his dick in his hand and looks more than ready to fuck him. Lup strokes Barry’s cheek with her thumb and smiles. 

“You okay, Bear?” she asks, and Barry’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling of Magnus’s cock against his ass. He shivers and manages to nod. “Okay, good.” She gives Magnus a big grin and a thumbs up before Barry returns his mouth to her clit. 

Magnus toys with him with his fingers for a moment more before easing the tip inside, feeling the ring of muscle there slowly relax and let him in. Another spell and his whole length is slick; Barry groans as Magnus slides in slowly, so slow, almost too slow, and he pushes back down and takes him deeper, crying out as he does. For a moment he wavers and his vision goes dizzy and dark, but Lup’s body keeps him present. He pulls on her hip and fumbles to put his mouth back on her as Magnus starts to fuck him. 

It’s sloppy and fast, all three of them: Magnus fucking gently at first, then picking up his pace to match Barry’s thrusts back onto him, all the while with his mouth sucking Lup with a steady pressure. Barry slips two fingers inside her and crooks them upwards, searching for the right angle that will keep her teetering on the edge for him. She shouts his name and lets out a wild laugh and he knows then that he’s found it, and if he can just hang on… 

But Magnus’s rhythm is insistent and hot, pounding him deeper than he thought he could take, and that alone sends him reeling. Magnus leans down over his back and fuck, fuck that’s too much, but it’s not enough, and he whines, because that’s the only noise he can get himself to make, and hopes Magnus knows that that means he needs him to touch him. And then Lup screams his name and she’s throbbing around his fingers and his hand is soaking wet and he just keeps sucking her clit because it’s all he can do. 

With her hands buried in his hair and tugging, she takes his face from her cunt and gives him a smile. He doesn’t see it, though; his eyes are closed and his brow drawn upwards and his face covered in her wetness. She nods to Magnus, lost in the feeling of being inside Barry, who pulls Barry back up against him so Lup can slip off the bed to the floor. 

“Lu— Lu—” Barry stammers, realizing what she’s doing. She kneels down in front of him and at the same moment she teases the swollen head of his cock, Magnus wraps his big hand around the shaft. Lup’s lips create such a suction around him, so familiar, while Magnus’s hand and his cock, fuck, his cock, filling him up, it’s all so new. He can barely stay standing. 

Magnus pounds harder, his breathing raw and shallow, muttering Barry’s name between groans. He lets go of Barry’s dick and takes both hips into his huge hands and thrusts, once, twice, and then Barry feels him come, filling him, throbbing inside him. In the same moment, Lup takes Barry as far into her mouth as she can and she chokes on him, and it crashes down over him all at once. His legs shake as he convulses, and he thinks he’s moaning or crying out or shouting and he’s not even sure which. There’s just noise and emotion and sensation and electricity that fill him and overwhelm all his senses at once. Lup swallows easily and exhales through her nose. When she breaks away slowly with a little  _ pop!  _ she lets out a sigh of relief. 

Magnus guides Barry to the bed and eases him up to lay down. Barry is completely spent, adorable, even, as he curls up and Lup comes to wrap herself around him. Magnus sits beside him, his own legs still trembling, and puts a hand on Barry’s hip. 

“You okay, bud?” Magnus asks softly, rubbing little circles on Barry’s pale skin with the pad of his thumb. Barry nods, his eyes still closed, the last of his orgasm still leaving him shaken. At his side, Lup murmurs soft praises, running her hands through his hair. When she leans up on one elbow, she hiccups, then holds a hand up for a high five, which Magnus meets with enthusiasm. 

“C’mon, you sack of potatoes. Cuddle party,” Lup says, tugging on Barry’s bare shoulder. 

The three of them climb back up into the big bed, Barry still curled between them. Lup and Magnus sit up against the headboard, giving each other knowing, satisfied looks, before Lup says, “I would murder for Fantasy McDonald’s right now.” 

“Hey, you’re the one who knows any magic.” Magnus shrugs. 

Lup laughs. Barry groans, his face in the pillows, and says “McDonalds….” 

“I can’t believe I learned conjuration all those years ago just to conjure Fantasy McGriddles, but you’re welcome,” Lup jokingly reprimands. In a blink, three wrapped sandwiches fall into her hand. She hands them to Barry and Magnus before tearing into her own in satisfaction. “Well, now that that shit’s out of the way… Jeez, I thought Barold was gonna explode before he told you he needed to be dicked down. Master of the slow burn,” she says with a mouthful of McGriddle. 

Magnus nearly laughs loud enough to shake the walls. Barry, bright red, scoots up to take a bite of his own food before pinching Lup’s thigh. 

“Hey, don’t blame him. I’m a total catch, I get it,” Magnus says with a flex. 

Lup snorts. “Pfft. In your dreams, Maggie.”

“Nah, but I’m in yours.” Magnus winks with a grin. Barry notes the tiny blush that rises on Lup’s face before she continues eating. 

“Can I have my pants back?” Barry asks. Lup leans over the bed and tosses them so they land on his face. “Uh, thanks.” 

With a little strength regained, Barry dresses himself, then settles back against the headboard. Taking yet another risk, he leans his head on Magnus’s shoulder, who promptly leans his head atop Barry’s. Barry smiles. 

“Hey, no fun. I started this cuddle-and-McDonald’s party,” Lup protests. She throws her balled-up wrapper at Magnus and glues herself to Barry’s side. All things considered, there were way worse places to be.  

  
  



End file.
